


It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Other, alcohol mention, also- i'm still figuring out how to write dialogue and i'm sure that shows, ana and jesse are both mentioned, i may add a second chapter with ana actually in it- in which case i'll update the relationships tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: And sometimes fate intervenes in the most unexpected ways.  But it still can't change the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Listen- I’d love to be able to write happy things. Unfortunately, that rarely happens, so have Bittersweet [mainly bitter, tbh] instead._
> 
> _This is kinda inspired by the[comic](http://comic.playoverwatch.com/en-us/tracer-reflections), but the setting is changed. We’ll just roll w/ King’s Row, I guess? [*Whispers* I’ve never been to England & I’ve never experienced snow up close, so.....I’m just gonna use my imagination.] (For Clarification: The comic is mainly based in King’s Row, but I have no clue where Ana & Soldier, and Reaper are in the actual Comic. I’m assuming Ana & Soldier are in Egypt, maybe?)_
> 
> _Anyway, still trying to figure out how to write for these characters. Hopefully I'll get better with time and practice._
> 
> _Also, I might add a second chapter w/ Ana in it? Not sure yet. We’ll see._
> 
> _(Can be Read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/154935193755/its-beginning-to-look-a-lot-like-christmas).)_

There’s no mission to keep him busy, and he’s had about enough of reminiscing for one night (or a lifetime, for that matter). It’s been two hours since he made a hasty retreat from the old flat, shooting Ana a quick, _‘I need some air,’_ and not waiting for a reply. 

His joints are getting painfully stiff, and he struggles not to drag his feet in the snow. He pulls his arms tighter around himself, conceals a shiver as his eyes shift around, taking in yet another family passing by. He avoids looking for too long. The soft laughter and playful screams of children bring back too many memories.

He contemplates ducking into the pub at his right. He trudges on instead.

He comes to a busy street and, wishing to avoid the crowd, he turns into an alleyway

and freezes in place.

At the end of the narrow passage is a figure draped in black. The curves, the dreadful attire, the.....odd smell- separate from their surroundings, a mix of musk and faint sweet rot, and something from long ago, something that made him feel warm. He would recognize him anywhere.

He does not move for several seconds. He waits, watches. He had heard rumours that he might be here, and yet he did not think.....

He takes him in, his breathing shallow, and that’s when he notices what the man is staring at.

A family. A happy family. Just like theirs used to be, before- before.....

His heart is aching more than his bones. His body moves without permission and he only registers that he’s speaking after the name has passed through his lips.

The man tenses, body partially losing form, black smoke curling into the air as his hand grips tighter to the brick wall.

“76. What a surprise. What do you want? Come to gamble with Death, again?”

His mouth is dry and there’s only a whispered, “Gabe,” as he takes another half-involuntary step forward, as if, subconsciously, he fears the figure before him will completely evaporate and leave him alone again.

The man turns as he snaps, “I thought I told you not to call me that. He isn’t here, Jack! He hasn’t been here for a long time.” 

The smoke flickers and swirls like flames, but Soldier can feel the chill from where he stands.

“Neither has Jack.” The words are bitter on his tongue.

“What do you want, Boy Scout? Don’t you have anything better to do? You were always so busy before. .....Old age must be getting to you.”

He struggles to find what words he should say, wonders for not the first time why he is here. “I wish I were busy, Reaper. You know I don’t like sitting around, waiting. But....” He trails for a second, snow drifting down, collecting atop his jacket. “But now I suppose there’s something on my list.”

“Hmmm, what now, Jackie? Going to take me out? I welcome you to try, but this time you won’t escape Death so easily.”

“No. No, Gabe, I......” He curses himself. What is he doing? What’s wrong with him? It seems like he just can’t stop messing up.

His hands tighten, fingers digging into cloth. “I’m here with Ana. She misses you, Gabe.” _I miss you._

Reaper laughs, talons curling and clawing at the sky. “Well that makes a very short list, doesn’t it?”

The hands curl back into fists, the air of seriousness back. “What do you want, Morrison?”

He stares, knowing, yet still wondering- _how? Why?_

“It’s cold.”

“No kidding.”

“It’s cold.....and you have nowhere to be.” _You’re alone._

“Again, stating the obvious. Have you lost a few brain cells in the process of your aimless wandering, and your even more aimless rambling?”

He takes a breath and steadies himself. “Come back with me.”

There’s silence, and he curses himself again. How did he become so bad with words? He always used to know what to say. 

“.....What?” Reaper asks, nearly laughing in disbelief. “Do I look that stupid? Does that line work often for you, pendejo?”

“Listen- the holidays are hard. Ana would be happy to see you. A lot of people would be happy to see you. Jesse.....,” he forces himself to swallow. “Jesse’s come up with several traditions in your honour since you’ve been gone.” He mutters, “I’m sure he’s out in some bar practicing one of them now.”

He sighs, slides a hand along his mask and into his hair. “Listen, it’s a rough time. It always is. We never got to take the time off before, and now, now suddenly we’re both here. And it’s Christmas. So, you can take the offer or leave it, but I’d like to get out of this damn snow soon.”

There. It’s out. Not eloquently, not with everything he longs to say, but it’s out.

And now Reaper is standing still, silent, billows of smoke now becoming wisps, settling closer to his body.

“Fine.” Soldier has to keep his head from jerking up in surprise. “I’ll indulge you, Jackie. You’ll gain nothing from it. And it will only give me more ways to get to you.”

He doesn’t know how to feel, how to react. He slowly nods. “I know. Let’s go.”

There’s a soft grunt, and then the man starts to solidify. Soldier turns away, begins walking. He can feel the eyes boring into his back.

In his head, there are hints of a memory that tease him. The bellowing voice of Reinhardt as he tickles a giggling Fareeha. Angela and Ana sitting at the table, drinking tea. Jesse passed out on the floor, drooling. And then there’s them. He and his sun, his Gabriel- soft lips on cracked lips, under a mistletoe. Taste of spiked eggnog on their tongues.

It all disintegrates to biting cold and hard stones, scars- old and new, the passage of time and loss.

This is all he has left, for a short amount of time, until he ruins it again.


End file.
